


Heal Me, Feel Me

by wellthizizdeprezzing



Series: Overwatch University One Shots [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Healing, Sombra being a hacker as usual, Some mentions of drinking, University AU, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Fareeha ends up getting hurt and this lends to her meeting her personal savior. Feelings blossom.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Overwatch University One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Heal Me, Feel Me

“Hey, Fareeha, bet you can't chug this!”

That statement, something so trivial, ends into a meeting of fate. Fareeha employs the power of fate. She believes it guides her decisions no matter how small. It was the reason why she came to this University. It was the reason why she got onto the sports team, and it was the reason why when she accepted that cup of pure alcohol from her friends, she ended up getting fucking sloshed.

“I think I should go home,” she says, stumbling to get to the door.

“Don't go! Stay, let's drink some more!” her teammate screams as the music pounds in the frat house and Fareeha shakes her head, only making herself dizzier.

“I have to go...sleep,” she says and goes to the door. Her feet guide her clumsily in the direction of her dorm room. And they also guide her into a curb that sends the usually coordinated basketball player onto her hands and knees. And chin.

She's too drunk to feel the pain but she attempts to get up with some effort, her body not feeling like it's quite hers. It feels like she's being yanked like marionette and she decides then and there, she will never drink that much ever again. She'll only have a beer or two and nothing else. It was stupid of her to do this.

“Are you alright?” a voice asks her as she fails to coordinate her limbs into getting up. Under her now messy fringe of black hair, she can make out a beautiful face. Kinda blurry, given her drunken vision, but it seems to almost shimmer, or maybe that's because of the blonde hair acting like a halo around her head. Her hand is out and Fareeha takes it, finally able to get up.

“Thanks,” she slurs and the woman in front of her gasps when she sees the blood. “You're bleeding from your chin, and your hands,” she grasps Fareeha's hands in her own and where Fareeha is boiling hot from the liquid coursing through her veins, the woman's hands are cool. Soothing. “We need to get you some help. Where's your dorm?”

“Um, that way,” Fareeha jerks her chin in the general direction and almost tips over if not for the woman's steadying hand on her abdomen and whoa, Fareeha's stomach lurches. It almost feels like she's going to throw up but she registers the feeling as too pleasurable. So it's not that.

The woman lets Fareeha lean on her and despite Fareeha being a good foot taller and definitely heavier than the blonde, she manages to keep up all of the muscle mass known as Fareeha. “ 'S nice,” she mumbles out but the blonde doesn't catch this comment.

They end up stumbling into Fareeha's dorm and she is set down on the bed gently. The woman has a satchel on her and she digs inside it as she flicks on the dorm lights. Fareeha throws an arm over her head because it's too bright and she has to get used to the lights.

“I know I had some band aid's here,” the blonde woman is mumbling under her breath. Fareeha thinks she looks adorable and chuckles at this when the woman finally finds the items she is looking for. She also has those individual alcohol swabs and she tears one open before instructing, “let me see your hands.”

Fareeha sticks them out, palm up where they are raw. The blonde woman takes one than the other into her grip and swabs them aggressively with the alcohol. Fareeha can feel the pain now and she hisses at it. “Oh, don't be such a baby,” she is reprimanded. Her hands have been cleaned now and they don't require further care for the cuts are more scrapes than anything else. However, the cut on Fareeha's chin is more severe and the blonde woman holds Fareeha's head in place with one slim hand so that she can clean the blood away before plastering on the band aid. The blonde woman is close like this, her breath minty and sweet as it blows across Fareeha's face. Her head feels swollen, like it's filled with wet cotton swabs and she can't help looking up at the woman's lips.

They're pink and Fareeha wonders what they would taste like. She knows she's doing a bad job of hiding her ogling. But she can't help it. She's never met someone so pretty. Someone who looks like an angel and is taking care of her like one too.

“What's your name?” she asks.

“Angela. Angela Zieleger,” is the answer as Angela walks away to discard the used alcohol pads and wrappings. Thankfully, Fareeha had been wearing jeans so her knees will be fine from the fall.

“Thank you. My name is Fareeha,” Fareeha answers and sits up. Angela has disappeared and reappeared within moments, with a bottle of water that Fareeha has in her mini fridge.

“Drink this. You need to flush some of that alcohol out of you.”

“Thanks,” Fareeha says and downs it in one go. She only breathes out when the bottle is done.

“You should be more careful when drinking next time. And why weren't one of your friends with you?” Angela asks, looking so concerned that it makes Fareeha feel funny to have someone so preoccupied over her.

“Uh, I know. It's the first time I've gone overboard. But I won't again. And the rest of my team wanted to stay and drink more.”

“Team?”

“Yea, I'm a basketball player for the women's team.”

“Oh, that's nice,” Angela comments and rakes her eyes over Fareeha's form as if trying to deduce if that was true from her outfit alone. Fareeha's wearing long black pants, a tight blue shirt and a denim jacket with fur on the collar. Nothing really to say she plays sports competitively. And nothing in her room to indicate it either, expect the dufflebag full of gym clothes. Though she does have a single, unlike others in her grade year. But that, was a courtesy of her mother's influence.

“What are you in here for?” Fareeha asks, feeling still social because of the drink, and wanting to stay with Angela more. She didn't know if she would be able to find her on campus again. This place was huge with many departments.

“Biomedical engineering,” Angela says and it takes a moment for Fareeha to drunkenly process the big words. Angela notices this because she clarifies. “I look at how technology and medicine can work together to help people. I'm actually working in a lab and I was there tonight, working late until they kicked me out because they had to close the building.”

“Ah, so you're really smart!” Fareeha comments and Angela smiles at this.

“I'm sure you're smart too.”

“I dunno,” Fareeha admits and flops back onto her bed. She can feel the effects of the water working on her. Her mind feels clearer and her bladder feels fuller. “I'm only in exercise science. And I chose it because it was related to sports.”

“It's still not an easy subject. And you get to do good for people,” Angela said, sitting down on the edge of Fareeha's bed.

“It's not what I originally wanted to do though. Playing sports and all that. I wanted to be....well,” here she bites her bottom lip, sobering up enough to question if she should blurt this out.

“Wanted to be what?” Angela gently presses.

“An actress,” she admitted at last, looking over Angela's face to see any judgment there. But there was none.

“Do you love movies? Theater? Why'd you go into something else entirely?”

“Well, did you go into something you wanted to do?” Fareeha threw right back. She sat back up now, interested in hearing Angela's answer.

“Of course!” the blonde said staunchly, and making her back ramrod straight to convey her earnesty. “I always wanted to be a doctor and now I have a chance to be one.”

“I wish I was brave enough to do that,” Fareeha admitted.

“Maybe you can. What year are you? If it's not too late, you can still switch majors.”

“I'm a second year.”

“So you have plenty of time to change majors if you like.”

Fareeha shook her head, the bead she had braided into her hair smacking her face as she did so. “I...well, my mother would never approve and since she pays my tuition...”

“Oh,” Angela says softly and with understanding. “I see.” A pause. “But did you ever tell her?”

“I did,” Fareeha confirmed. “But she refused to listen. She told me that as an athlete it would be easier for me to do exercise science and have enough time to play sports because they go hand in hand. But if I do theater, then I will be swamped with shows, and productions and practice.”

“I can see where her reasoning comes from. But if you really want to act, couldn't you give up the sports?”

“And anger my mother?” Fareeha shook her head again. “No...she is a legacy. She went to this school and she played on the basketball team and she got MVP. She's in the sports hall for greatest college players of all time.”

“Certainly big shoes she expects you to fill,” Angela added on. “But I'm sure if you're her daughter and she loves you a lot, then she'll accept whatever you want to do. You can set records for the best acting in this school too.”

Fareeha brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. “My mother is very strict. And she's not exactly....loving. She left me for a long time when I was young. I had to stay with relatives. And she never addressed why she left, she just expected me to get over it and go on and succeed with life.”

Angela put her hand on Fareeha's arm. “I'm...sorry to hear that. I don't know what to say to make it feel better.”

“Aren't you training to be a doctor and make patients feel better?” Fareeha half joked half whined.

Angela chuckled. “Well, it's my advice for you to get some rest. Things will better in the morning. I'm afraid I have to go.” Angela looked at her watch suddenly. “It's three and I do have to be up early tomorrow.”

“I didn't mean to get so depressing,” Fareeha said, worried this was the reason why the blonde angel was leaving. “I swear I'm usually more fun.”

“That's alright. I enjoyed helping you tonight. And getting to know you,” she said, getting up. Fareeha wasn't ready for this meeting to end. She just wanted...

“Um, can I have your number?” she reached out a hand and snagged Angela by it, stopping the blonde's progress. “For- I just wanna thank you later with a coffee. For helping me.”

“Really, it was no issue,” Angela assured with a delicate smile as Fareeha let go of her.

“Seriously, please let me do that. I'd like you to have a better opinion of me rather than just me as a drunk and a mess.”

Angela seemed to relent. “Okay. Let's exchange numbers. I'm very busy, however, so I may not reply right away.”

Fareeha's fingers clumsily input Angela's number and then, with a single goodbye, Angela is out the dorm to her room. Fareeha sways in the doorway, looking at her go. She can feel something in her chest burning, and wonders, is this lust she's feeling, or love?

* * *

True to Angela's word, she is busy. And she is a horrific texter. She texts back Fareeha within hours, sometimes two to three business days. Not that Fareeha is mad. She's not the best of texters either and she sometimes entirely forgets to text back. But not with Angela. She awaits eagerly for her messages and responds within seconds which is kinda pathetic, but whatever.

The feeling from that night a week ago is still lodged within Fareeha's chest and it won't let go. Angela had just been so understanding and so caring and Fareeha needed someone like that. Someone she could feel at home with.

“What's got you smiling at your phone?” Olivia asks as she notices Fareeha smiling into her phone.

“Oh, nothing,” she says and pockets her phone.

“I could always hack your phone and find out for myself. Your password is absurdly easy. 1234? Seriously?” Olivia scoffed and reached for Fareeha's back pocket only for the taller woman to swat her hand away.

“It's just...it's just this girl I met. She's real nice, and she did something kind for me and I wanted to thank her for it.”

“Is she in our class?”

“I don't know. I think she's older. She's in the doctor program is all I know.”

“Oh, a grad student!” Olivia exclaims, bumping her hip into Fareeha's. “Who knew you had this much game.”

“It's not like that!” Fareeha protested, flushing red. “I just wanna ask her out for coffee.”

“If you tell me her name, I can look into her for you. Find out if she's single,” Olivia wiggled her fingers. They walked out of the science building together, making way to the cafeteria.

“No, don't do that. I don't wanna be a creep,” Fareeha said. Her phone buzzed at that moment and she pulled it out, nearly jumping for joy when she saw Angela had responded back with a resounding yes for the date. “Yes!” she said so loudly that everyone nearby turned to look at her. Ashamed of the attention, she shrunk into herself.

“I'm guessing she said yes?” Olivia asked as they swiped into the cafeteria with their student Ids.

* * *

Fareeha tries hard not to fidget with her clothing, but she's antsy. She arrived way too early for her date with Angela- no, not a date, she had to remind herself- and now she didn't know what to do with herself. She had spent more time than usual picking out an outfit. She wanted to look good but not too good, otherwise Angel might think this was a date, but it wasn't.

Shuffling her feet, she double checked her clothing to make sure nothing was on it. She wore nice black jeans, and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off her muscle tone. The edge of her shoulder tattoo peeked out from under the sleeve and she wondered if maybe she should roll down her sleeves. Before she could fiddle with them, Angela entered the cafe. She looked a bit harried, glasses slipping down her nose. They were thick black frames and Fareeha felt they looked cute on her. It was a shame when Angela tucked them into a side pocket in her bag. “Fareeha, hello!” she greeted.

“Did you come straight from the lab?” Fareeha asked before she could stop herself as her eyes took in Angela's form. She was so cute, and small. And the lab coat looked good on her.

Angela looked down self consciously at her lab coat and turtleneck combo. “Oh, I did. Sorry, I didn't have time to change-”

“It suits you,” Fareeha adds, not wanting to make Angela feel bad. “Coffee?” she deflects, trying to move the topic on before Angela thinks Fareeha weird for obsessing over her doctor look.

“Uh, I enjoy black coffee,” Angela said, scanning the menu from here.

“I'll be right back.”

“I'll get us a table.” They split off, Fareeha ordering the coffees. Thankfully the line is short because it's pretty late in the afternoon now. She's glad, because she wants to go sit down as soon as she can with Angela and talk to her. She's so into her own thoughts it isn't until the barista is handing her the drinks that Fareeha notices who it is, despite the Starbucks cap lowered over the face.

“Olivia! What are you doing here?!” Fareeha hisses out, wondering what her friend is up to, and how she even managed to get this job on such short notice!

Olivia gives up the pretense of just being an ordinary barista. She tucks an errant purple strand that has escaped the confines of her bun. “I'm just here to make sure things go smoothly on your date.”

“It's not a date!” Fareeha whispers viciously, her hold tight on the beverages. She has to relax them before they crush under her powerful grip.

“Sure, amiga,” Olivia rolls her eyes. “Just get in there, and remember, I'm here if you need support.”

Grumbling under her breath, and shaking her head at her friend's antics, she heads back to the cafe table where Angela has taken out some thick documents to glance over. Fareeha will have a word with Olivia later, about intruding on people's lives.

“Here you go, one coffee on the house,” Fareeha says, putting it down.

“Thank you,” Angela takes it and sips on it. “You really didn't have to thank me for you helping you. I help people because I like doing so, not for a reward.”

“I know that, but I wanted to thank you anyways. And I kinda wanna get to know you better. You seem very interesting.”

“Oh, I don't know. There's not much to say about myself,” Angela laughed it off as Fareeha sat down into her seat, and tried to hide her nerves by playing with the cup in her hand. She wanted this to go well, so that in the very least they could be friends and see each other again. There's a buzz in her pocket and she sneaks it out to see it's from Olivia.

**Did some snooping on her profile. Ask her about her research.**

Fareeha rolls her eyes mentally at Olivia's blatant disregard for others privacy, and in her lack of faith in Fareeha's social skills. She put the phone away. “What about your research then?” Fareeha asks, deciding she might as well use the topic since she was going to get to it anyways.

Instantly Angela's face lights up and she jumps right into it. Fareeha doesn't understand half of what she's saying but she cannot deny how cute the blonde is when talking about something she is passionate about. She's in such a hurry to speak that her accent becomes more pronounced. “I'm working on using nano-technology to help repair and heal those injured. The nanites are used to repair tissue, or organs, or to recreate entire limbs. Though I do need to modify things for each person. The nanites need to be in tune to the person's DNA and their cellular structure or else the nanites might actually disrupt what they are supposed to be healing. It's almost like programming them to do work, but instead of using codes, we use cells and other human products-” she cut herself off here, looking a bit sheepish.

“I'm sorry, I started rambling again.”

“No, it's fine,” Fareeha chuckled.

“I must have bored you.”

“No, actually, seeing you so impassioned about something was nice. Not everyone feels this way about the things they're studying.”

“Like you?” Angela alluded to something Fareeha had confessed to while drunk.

“Yes, like me. But, I've given it some thought and I think I will continue my major.”

“But don't you want to act?”

“I still do, but I think I just really needed someone to listen to me. I know there are drama clubs I can join and indulge my acting wants in. So, not a loss entirely.”

“What kind of parts interest you? Singing roles?”

“Ha, no!” Fareeha chuckled. “I can't sing to save my life.” Conversation evolves from their naturally and Olivia sometimes texts Fareeha random facts about Angela so Fareeha can use them when conversation lulls down. Before they know it, it's eleven pm and the cafe is about to close.

“Sorry, but we've got to close down,” Olivia says as she comes by to shoo them out.

“Oh my!” Angela shakes herself aware, looking down at her watch. “I'm expected back at the lab. I didn't know it had been so late- I just had such a good time,” she gathers her things up, in a hurry to get back to work.

“It's fine, you two lovebirds,” Olivia winks at them and Fareeha is going to hit her for using such language. “You can stay a bit longer if you'd like. I'm not quite finished putting everything away.”

“Oh, we're not-” Angela stumbles to say and Fareeha wants to bury her face in her hands.

“My bad,” Olivia gives a fake laugh as if she said it accidentally when this was a calculated plan. “I just thought the two of you seemed close. I don't judge people's relationships. Anyone can date anyone you know.” She backed off and left the two of them alone.

“Thank you for the coffee,” Angela said. “I had a good time. But I do need to leave now. I have work waiting on me in the lab. I just hope my lab partner won't be furious I'm late,” she bit her bottom lip as Fareeha stood up, taking their cups to the trash.

“If they get mad at you, just blame it all on me. Tell them I held you up and wouldn't let you go,” she said, not liking the thought of anyone getting mad at Angela.

“That's sweet of you. Well, till next time,” and Angela left. Fareeha stared after her, realizing she might be more love sick than she originally thought. Olivia slides up to her, cleaning rag in her hand.

“You've got it bad, huh chica.”

“Yea,” Fareeha says shyly. Because her crush is only growing bigger.

“She is cute though. And I am definitely sensing gay vibes from her.”

“Are you?” Fareeha asked hopefully.

“Yea, but I'd have to look more into her past. She doesn't post much on any of her social media.”

“Don't be a creep,” Fareeha scolded. “I'd be happy to just be her friend.”

“Sure,” Olivia snorts, calling her out on her bullshit. And then she goes back to cleaning at the job she didn't work at, while Fareeha went back home, thinking on what she should do with her new found feelings.


End file.
